bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Rocky Decline
Quests |name2=There They Are... After Them! |type2=main |desc2=Complete the Rocky Decline zone to 100% and unlock the big gate with the Golden Key so that you can enter the Bandit's Camp and rescue whoever is tied in a bag there. Hurry! |task2=Attain 100% completion in the Rocky Decline Rescue the Bandits Prisoner |reward2= |name3=1. Pine Cones for Pierre |type3=child |desc3=Collect 40 Pine Cones for Pierre. You can find Pine Cones in the bushes all throughout the Rocky Decline. |task3=Find 40 Pine Cones |reward3= |name4=2. Feathers for Faye |type4=child |desc4=Collect 40 Feathers for Faye. You can find Feathers in the bushes all throughout the Rocky Decline. |task4=Find Forty Feathers |reward4= |name5=3. Egg Shells for Ebert |type5=child |desc5=Collect 45 Egg Shells for Ebert. You can find Egg Shells in the bushes all throughout the Rocky Decline. |task5=Find Forty-Five Egg Shells |reward5= |name6=4. Maps for Megan |type6=child |desc6=Collect 45 Trail Maps for Megan. You can find Trail Maps in the bushes all throughout the Rocky Decline. |task6=Find 45 Trail Maps |reward6= |name7=5. Trail Mix for Tyrell |type7=child |desc7=Collect 50 Bags of Trail Mix for Tyrell. You can find Trail Mix in the bushes all throughout the Rocky Decline. |task7=Find 50 Bags of Trail Mix |reward7= |name8=Continue the chase |type8=main |desc8=Proceed through the south exit of the Rocky Decline and find someone who might have seen which way the Bandits went. |task8=Head south from the Rocky Decline into the Desert |reward8= }} Puzzles Puzzle 05 1-1.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks Field 2 Puzzle 07 1-2.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 2:' 25 Puzzle 07 1-3.jpg|'Field 1, Puzzle 3:' 25 Cracked Magnifying Glass puzzle07 2-1.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks Quest - Feathers for Faye puzzle07 2-2.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 2:' 25 Unlocks Field 3, Egg Shells for Ebert puzzle07 2-3.jpg|'Field 2, Puzzle 3:' 25 puzzle07 3-1.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 1:' 25 250 10 Silver Amulet Schematic puzzle07 3-2.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 2:' 25 Puzzle06-3-3.png|'Field 3, Puzzle 3:' 25 Unlocks Field 4, Bandit Conversation, Maps for Megan, Complete Artifact Delivery quest Puzzle06-4-1.png|'Field 4, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks Field 5, Trail Mix for Tyrell. Puzzle06-4-2.png|'Field 4, Puzzle 2:' 25 Unlocks shortcut back to Field 2 Puzzle06-4-3.png|'Field 4, Puzzle 3:' 25 Puzzle06-5-1.png|'Field 5, Puzzle 1:' 25 Unlocks shortcut Puzzle06-5-2.png|'Field 5, Puzzle 2:' 25 250 + 10 Puzzle06-5-3.png|'Field 5, Puzzle 3:' 25 Unlocks path to Gate Trinkets , 16 , 4 , 1 }} Mana Capacity }} Gear Decoration Items |name2=Lawn Chair |desc2=It's a chair for your lawn! |cost2=350 |name3=Marble Floor Tiles |desc3=A marble tile. |cost3=100 |name4=Pink Flamingo |desc4=For upsetting your neighbors. |cost4=150 |name5=Wall Clock |desc5=For telling what time it is on the wall. |cost5=100 }} Critters Secret Bonus Area The Sixth Secret Bonus Area can be accessed by finding the secret entrance in The Rocky Decline. The entrance is located north of the dirt field at the entrance (just above the stall selling coffee). You have to enter by walking through the gap in between the trees to the right of the where the coffee stand appears. The puzzle has 42 puzzle pieces and the bushes are level 4 and 5. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the . Rocky Decline